Being Picked Up
by Ashleigh Crawley
Summary: The Doctor doesn't like being picked up, or maybe he does, depending on who's doing the actual act of picking him up. M to be safe.


Being Picked Up

Pairing: The Doctor (11)/Kate Stewart

Summary: Based off The Doctor's line in The Day of the Doctor, where he says: "Kate Lethbridge-Stewart, a word to the wise, as I'm sure your father would have told you. I don't like being picked up." Takes place between The Day of the Doctor and The Time of the Doctor. Not for the people who don't read smut. You have been warned.

The Doctor was deciding what he should do and where he should go, when the phone in the TARDIS rang. He smiled as he looked at the Caller ID. Kate Lethbridge-Stewart. He answered the phone: "Kate Lethbridge-Stewart. To what do I owe the pleasure, my love?" he asked, smiling. Ever since the day at the National Gallery, he and Kate had started a relationship that no one really knew about, outside of the two of them, Osgood and Clara. But they would keep the secret.

"Wouldn't you like to know darling?" Kate replied, flirtatiously. "Are you busy right now?"

"Not at all Kate, what do you need? Or is it a want again?" he asked, chuckling slowly, remembering the last time. That had certainly been a want, that he had very much wanted as well.

"I guess you could say it's a want, my dearest love," came her reply after a moment, where he assumed she was remembering the last time as well. "Remember last time? Remember how lovely my want was?"

"How could I not remember, my precious darling love?" he asked, closing his eyes and moaning slightly as his thoughts began to affect his body in an externally noticeable way.

"Well, I don't know," she said. "Maybe it hasn't happened for you yet. Maybe you decided that since you're a time lord, you could do better than the human daughter of one of your best friends."

"Never Kate," he replied. "Don't think like that. So, where are you? At work?"

"Heavens no," she replied. "I couldn't call you from there. Someone who doesn't know might hear and I'd be in so much trouble. I'm at home."

"Oh, so would it be appropriate to ask you what you're wearing?" he asked. "No one's in the TARDIS either."

"Of course you can ask," she replied. "If it'll get you to show up faster, I'll tell you the answer."

"If it sounds sexy enough, I might get there faster," he whispered.

"And since I can't wait, I'll be honest. I'm wearing almost nothing. I kept on my bra and panties especially for you, since you seem to enjoy removing them yourself and throwing them across the room," she moaned. "And I am very ready for you."

"I'm ready to have you as well," he groaned, feeling himself harden even more, just by picturing Kate in her underclothes, waiting for him.

"Something wrong, my love?" Kate asked.

"Nothing at all Kate," The Doctor replied, shutting his eyes and leaning against the console. "Do you want to pick me up?"

"I thought you didn't like being picked up," she retorted.

"Not when you're at work. When it's just going to be you and I, I really don't mind. What's the date in London today?" he asked.

"14 December 2013 around half six in the evening," she replied. "Park somewhere close to my house and I will personally pick you up."

"That's what I like to hear Kate, I will be there really soon. I'll call you to let you know exactly where I am."

"Alright dear," Kate said, smiling as she hung up the phone. The Doctor, on the other end, put the phone up and smiled at it. Oh, Kate was wonderful. Whenever he had a problem deciding where to go, from now on, he would simply go to Kate. His Lethbridge-Stewart. Her father, were he still alive, probably wouldn't like the idea of one of his best friends spending the night, sleeping and being in love with his only daughter. The Doctor shook the thought from his head and entered the date into the TARDIS. He knew that Kate would quite obviously be waiting for him, so he had to get the day right.

Once the TARDIS landed, the Doctor slipped outside. _Good, this is London, _he thought as he picked up a newspaper, looking at the date. _14 December 2013. _He grinned brightly. "Excuse me," he said to a woman who was passing by. "Could you tell me what time it is?"

"About half six," she replied.

"Thank you," the Doctor said, smiling at her. That is perfect. _The TARDIS knew exactly where I had to be and she made sure I was here._

He slipped into the TARDIS after ensuring he knew where he was. Totter's Lane. Gosh that brought back memories of the very first time he ever had humans in the TARDIS. He picked up his mobile phone and called Kate. She picked up after less than a minute. "Hello darling," she said. "Where are you? I've just picked up some snacks for the two of us."

"Totter's Lane," he replied. "And what kind of snacks?"

"You'll have to wait and see, and I'm about 2 blocks away, I'll knock on the TARDIS door when I get there. Since you did want me to knock last time, and I didn't," she said.

"Alright," he replied. "So, I only have to wait a few minutes then?"

"Yes," she replied. "I'm going to hang up now so that I can get there. See you in a few minutes Doctor."

"See you Kate," he whispered, hanging up the phone. He put the phone down on the console and smiled at it. He looked into one of the reflective surfaces and fixed his hair and bowtie. He made faces at the surface until he heard the knock. He dashed to the door and opened it to a smiling Kate Stewart.

"Hello darling," she said, stepping toward him and pressing her lips to his. "I've missed you."

"Have you really Kate?" he asked.

"Of course I have, silly," she said. "All I seem to do is work, and you're a refreshing difference. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I am. Have I ever mentioned that I in fact like being picked up by you. As long as it's only you and it's for personal reasons?" he asked, putting his arm around her, shutting the TARDIS door and locking it before heading to Kate's car.

"No, you haven't," she replied, smiling up at him. "But I am glad to hear it."

The two of them got into Kate's car and drove back to her place, where they went inside, kissing before the door could be opened. They stumbled up the stairs, their lips not leaving each others, forgetting all about any plans they had for romance, they needed each other. They somehow got to Kate's bedroom, falling on the bed before finally breaking their kiss. The Doctor helped Kate remove her clothing as he also removed his and before long, the two of them were naked on Kate's bed, making love to one another.

In the early hours of the morning, Kate and the Doctor fell asleep. Osgood opened Kate's door with the emergency key her boss had given her in case she needed to access her home. It wasn't exactly an emergency, but Kate could need her help. Kate was always early for work, but today she hadn't turned up at all, and Osgood feared the worst. What if someone had broken in and killed her? What if she had been kidnapped? Osgood walked up the stairs towards Kate's bedroom when the door at the end of the hall (which was indeed, Kate's bedroom) opened, and the Doctor, clad only in his pants, stepped out. Osgood's jaw dropped at the sight. She knew that Kate and the Doctor were together, of course, but she wasn't expecting to walk in and see him in nothing but his pants.

"Oh, hello, Osgood," The Doctor said awkwardly. "Kate is asleep. We, er she, had quite the night. I was going to take a shower. I don't suggest going in there, she's in less than I am."

Osgood began visibly shaking at the thought of what may have transpired between The Doctor and her own boss last night. Osgood walked to Kate's bedroom door as The Doctor entered the bathroom. She knocked lightly on the door and got a loud groan as a response. She heard movement from the other side of the door and soon, Kate appeared at the door in her silk dressing gown. "Yes, what's wrong?" Kate asked.

"You're almost 4 hours late for work. It's 11:30 AM," Osgood said.

"Oh, God," Kate said. "Give me 15 minutes?"

"Of course," Osgood said, shutting the door to her boss' bedroom. Kate scrambled to get ready, making a mess of her bedroom. 12 and a half minutes later, Kate stepped out, ready to go to work. She knocked on the bathroom door soon after the water stopped running. The Doctor opened it, his bottom half covered in a towel.

"I have to go to work, Doctor, will you stay, or do you have to go now?" she asked.

"I'll go, but I can come back tonight and park the TARDIS in your backyard," he said, smiling. "Alright?"

"Alright," she replied. "Make sure you remember your spare key Doctor."

"I will," he smiled, leaning down and kissing Kate softly. Osgood turned around until Kate tapped her on the shoulder, saying that they were leaving.

"Bye Doctor," Osgood said.

"Bye!" he called out as Kate and Osgood left the house for the day.


End file.
